


sharp (desperate)

by manabu



Category: Lucid Pro - Fandom
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, is this even long enough to be considered a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabu/pseuds/manabu
Summary: inspired by @killingidols art aka my favorite oc pairing/artist everhttp://voreyeurism.tumblr.com/post/171106641585/you-want-me-to-put-it-in-ko-fi-30usd-bust





	sharp (desperate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOREYEURISM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOREYEURISM/gifts).



xero's thigh feels impossibly hot under dimitri's hand.

the urge to press more of his weight into the hand gripping it is tempting but he can't take his eyes off xero's face for now.

dimitri looms over the other, grin stretching wider at the sight. they look... delightful. absolutely good enough to _eat_. but when do they not, dimitri wonders.

they had looked pretty indifferent and maybe bored when dimitri first approached them with the knife, swinging it in his hands with a glint in his eye. but he knew they'd give it up as soon as he pressed close enough.

now, long after dimitri first backed xero into the wall and made sure they knew they had nowhere to escape as he zeroed his focus in on them, after xero's legs have given out under them, dimitri basks in satisfaction at the sight of flamel completely undone, a useless slump left at the other end of the blade.

he grips the hand around their thigh and lets go to drag teasing fingertips up their fly, molding his hand to the hot length pressing against the fabric, hearing xero's hitched breath as they slump forward into the knife, face flushed as they stare down through their lashes as dimitri trails it up.

he feels another urge take over him, watching the trail of pink the blade leaves behind on xero's skin.

it'd be oh so easy for him to open them up. his fingers tingle as he lets his mind wander, licking his lips as he envisions how xero would look if he pressed into them just like they want to, while letting the blade tear through them to make them squirm and beg even harder.

dimitri blinks and stops the knife at xero's open mouth. he presses the tip into a bottom lip and shivers at the sight of xero's tongue, looking for the cold press of the blade.

he wants to give it to them. he knows they'd let him do whatever he wanted, and ask for more. his skin itches. xero looks positively pathetic like this.

it isn't nearly enough.

"you want me to put it in?"


End file.
